black_butlerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ciel Phantomhive
Earl Ciel Phantomhive erscheint das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel in Folge 1 "Sein Butler ist talentiert. Als Erbe der Industriellen-Familie Phantomhive führte Ciel ein sorgloses Leben, das schlagartig in der Nacht vor seinem Geburtstag endete. Seine Eltern wurden Ermordet, das Haus wurde Niedergebrannt und er wurde von einer mysteriösen Sekte entführt, bis es ihm gelang, ein Packt mit Sebastian Michaelis zu schließen. Dieser wollte ihm in Tauch gegen Ciels Seele so lange dienen, bis alle Verantwortlichen für den Tod seiner Eltern mit ihrem Leben bezahlt haben. Seit dieser Befreiung, führt Ciel das Familiengeschäft mit Erfolg weiter. Somit musste er lernen, schon sehr früh, wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Nebenbei erledigt er als "Wachhund der Königin", immer wieder Aufträge führ die Queen. Charakter Ciel zeigt sich sehr stolz und hat eine kalte Einstellung gegenüber dem Leben. Ciel hat sich durch seine Vergangenheit sehr stark verändert. Als seine Eltern noch am Leben wahren, war er einst ein sehr unbeschwertes Kind und hat viel gelacht. Ciel hatte dieselben Aussichten eines Kindes. Doch nach dem Tod seiner Eltern wurde er ein verbitterter Taktiker, der jegliches kleines lächeln unterdrückt und sich an dem Hass klammert, der sich in ihm gestaut hatte. Aus diesem zieht er sich die Kraft, um die Täter zu suchen. Ciel betrachtet die Menschen um ihn herum als bloße Schachfiguren, die in seinen Augen nur einen wert haben, so lange sie sich seinem Willen fügen. Er ist sehr loyal zu der Königin und will jeden Mord, der In London geschieht rächen. Außerdem nimmt er es sehr ernst wenn jemand schlecht über sie spricht oder die Regeln bricht Im Manga lächelt er häufiger und ist auch entspannter als im Anime. Er versucht meist, seinen Butler große Herausforderungen zu geben und hofft meist sogar, dass er es vermasselt. Jedoch halten Ciel und Sebastian trotzdem zusammen. Er ist oft verwundert über Sebastians verhalten und genervt wenn Sebastian in ernsten Situationen scherzt. Trotz allem mag er Sebastian sehr, was er aber nicht zeigen möchte. Aussehen thumb|200pxCiel hat dunkles Haar und ein hellblaues Auge. Er sieht sehr feminin aus. Das rechte Auge ist meistens mit einer schwarzen Augenklappe verdeckt, da dort das Zeichen des Pakts von Sebastian zu sehen ist. An seinem Ohr trägt er einen blauen Ohrring. Er sieht aus wie sein Vater, Vincent Phantomhive, und es wird sogar erwähnt, dass er dieselbe Nase wie er haben solle. Ciel trägt eher vornehme Kleidung, die unbezahlbar wirkt. Sie sind meistens auffällig in der Form, jedoch dezent in der Farbgebung; meist schwarz, grau, blau, rot oder weiß. Es ist meistens extravagant und anders, mit viel Drumherum, Rüschchen, Fransen und Accessoires z.B einen goldene Ring an Ciel's rechten Mittelfinger, das Familien Erbstück der Phantomhive, das er oft zeigt. Auch trägt er meistens Schuhe, mit etwas höheren Absetzen. Kuroshitsuji- Anime Kidnaping thumb|170pxAls Madam Red, Lau und Lan Mao Ciel besuchen kommen, geht Ciel in seinen Zimmer um die ruhe zu genießen. Doch dort angekommen, wurde er von Azuro Venere gekidnappt. Azuro fesselte Ciel in seinem Hauptsitz und versucht mit ihm zu Handeln. Ciel jedoch ging nicht darauf ein und provozierte ihn, so das Azuro Handgreiflich wurde. Als er plötzlich angerufen wird, ist Sebastian am Telefon. Durch ein kleines Geräusch, das Ciel von sich gab, wusste dieser nun, das Ciel sich bei ihm befindet. Azuro Venere lässt seine ganzen Leute vor das Haus aufstellen, damit niemand durchkommen kann. Doch dann Steht Sebastian von einmal vor ihm. Sebastian rettete Ciel indem er Azuro den Arm wie aus dem nichts vertret und trägt Ciel zurück, zum Phantomhive Anwesen. Überraschender Besuch- Elizabeth zerstört Ciels Ring thumb|200px Als Ciel mit seinem Butler aus der Stadt zurück kommen wurde die ganze Inneneinrichtung mit Kuscheltiere, Glitzerbänder und Aufkleber schmückte. Als Ciel und Sebastian eines der Räume betreten, kommt die verlobte von Ciel überglücklich zu ihnen gerannt. Elizabeth plant eine Tanzveranstaltung. Jedoch will Ciel nicht zu dieser Feier auftauchen, da er nicht tanzen kann. Sebastian bringt es ihm jedoch bei left|thumb|200pxAls es nun soweit ist, kommt es zu einen Streit zwischen Ciel und Elizabeth, da sie seinen Ring, ein Erbstück der Phantomhives, kaputt gemacht hat. Als sie sich wieder vertragen, fängt Sebastian daraufhin an Geige zu spielen. Ciel und Elizabeth tanzen zu der Musik. Am Abend fährt sie wieder fort. Sebastian redete mit Ciel, der bereits im Bett ist, über den Ring. Ciel ist erschrocken als er sieht, dass Sebastian ihm den Ring-Reparierte in der Hand legte. Die Suche nach Jack the Ripper Ciel versucht Jack the Ripper zu fangen. Von Undertaker bekommen Ciel und seine Begleiter wichtige Informationen über die Verstorbenen. Die Spur führt zuerst zu Aleister Chamber. Angelina, Lau und Sebastian kommen mit zu Aleisters Feier. Ciel verkleidete sich als eine noble Dame, da hauptsächlich Frauen verschwanden. Als Ciel nun vor Aleister stand folgte er ihm ihn einem Raum. Dort angekommen, fiel Ciel zu Boden, als er einen komischen Geruch roch. Als er wieder aufwacht, befindet er sich gefesselt in einem Käfig. Dort hörte er, wie Aleister ihn als Hauptakttraktion vorstellt. Ciel ruft jedoch Sebastian, der ihn dort raus holt. Ciel galub, dass der Mörder gefasst ist, doch am anderen Tag steht bereits ein neuer Mord von Jack the Ripper in der Zeitung. Ciel und Sebastian warten abends auf dem Mörder. Als sie ein Schrei aus dem Gebäude hören, rennen sie dort hin. Dort angekommen sehen sie eine Leiche im Gebäude liegen. Grell kommt aus dem Raum und sagt das er unschuldig sei. Als Sebastian jedoch seine wahre Identität verrät, kommt auch Angelina aus dem Raum. Ciel wusste bereits das sie etwas damit zu tun haben könnte, da alle Opfer eine Spezielle Behandlung im Krankenhaus wo sie Arbeitet hatten. Ciel wusste genau wo sie das nächste Mal zuschlagen würde, da Mary Kelly die einzige Person ist, die nach dieser Behandlung noch Lebte. Als Grell dann auf Ciel losgehen wollte, kommt Sebastian ihm in die quere um seinen Jungen Herren zu helfen.Ciel befehlt Sebastian sie aus dem weg zu räumen. thumb|200pxMadam Red geht daraufhin mit einem Messer auf ihm los. Doch als sie zuschlagen wollte sah sie das Gesicht ihrer Schwester. Sebastian will sie daraufhin angreifen, dass sie abgelenkt war, doch Ciel schrie, dass er aufhören sollte. Als Madam Red daraufhin sagte, das sie Ciel nicht umbringen könne, brachte Grell sie um. Ciel war erschrocken und schloss ihr die Augen. Jedoch war es noch nicht vorbei, da Grell noch lebte. Ciel befahl Sebastian, ihn umzubringen und der Kampf ging weiter. Sebastian gewann den Kampf, jedoch brachte er ihn nicht um, da William T. Spears ihn aufhielt und Grell mitnahm, da er gegen verschiedene regeln verstoßen hatte. Angelina Durless Beerdigung Als Angelina von Grell umgebracht wurde, konnten Sebastian und Ciel ihre Rückblende des Lebens sehen. Ciel schloss ihre Augen und legte einen Schwarzen Mantel auf ihr. thumb|200pxAls die Beerdigung stattfindet, ist sie ganz in weiß gekleidet und von weißen Blumen umgeben. Elizabeth und viele andere Adel Familien trafen sich in der Kirche. Als Jedoch Ciel mit ihrem Roten Kleid auf der Schulter und einer Roten Blume auftauchte, drehten sich alle nach ihm um. Er legte das Rote Kleid auf ihr, da es ihr Liebling Kleid war und auch rote Rose legte er ihr ins Grab. Er sagte, das ihr weder weiße Blumen noch ein schlichtes Kleid stehen würde, da das Rot der Leidenschaft sie kleidet, die Farbe der Süßholzblüte, die die Landschaft brennen lassen. Ciel nannte sie das letzte Mal Tante Anne und in der ganzen Kirch fliegen rote Blütenblätter hinein. Elizabeth und Ciel erinnern sich an den Tagen zurück, wo sie noch am leben war und mit ihnen Spielte. Zum Abschied sagte Ciel zu ihr Ruhe in Frieden Madam Red. Reise nach Houndsworth- Teufelshund Pluto thumb|200pxLaut des Befehls der Queen reist Ciel nach Houndsworth, um nach den rechten zu sehen. Als er dort ankam, besuchte er den Bürgermeister, Henry. Als sie über einen Fluch sprechen, der über das Dorf liegen soll, wird schnell klar, dass ein falsches Spiel gespielt wird. Angela, warnte sie vor dem Teufelshund. Als dann ein großer Schatten, an der Wand, von einem Hund auftauchte gehen Ciel und Sebastian nach draußen. Dort werden sie an einen Ort gebracht, wo ein Mann ums Leben kam. Henry trifft kurze zeit später auch ein. Er sagt dass der Mann James heiß und wegen Verstoß der Regeln sterben musste. Am nächsten Tag thumb|200px versammelte sich das ganze Dorf. Als Ciel ankam sah er das ein Hund gefesselt wurde, da er umgebracht werden soll. Jedoch geht Finnian dazwischen. Somit werden Ciel und seine Dienerschaft ebenfalls an der Wand gefesselt. Sebastian kommt zur Hilfe, und deckte den Schwindel auf. Als Henry dann festgenommen wird, dachte Ciel, das es nun vorbei sei. Am selben Abend, fand man Henry tot auf. Die Zelle war mit Blut verschmiert und ein großes Loch war in der Wand zu sehen. Als auch Angela verschwindet, fingen alle an zu suchen. Finnian, Tanaka, Mey-Rin und Baldroy finden dabei den Todeshund. Als auch Sebastian mit Ciel auftaucht, rettet er Finnian, da er von diesem Angegriffen wird. Als es endlich vorbei war, kommt Angela angerannt und rief den Namen des Teufelshundes namens Pluto. Sie erklärte ihnen alles und bat Ciel ihn mit zu nehmen. Ciel nimmt dies an, da er wusste, dass Sebastian Hunde nicht leiden konnte und er ihn damit ärgern wollte. Am nächsten Tag rissen sie ab, da Ciel nun seinen Auftrag erledigt hatte. Die Scherbe der Hoffnung Ciel besucht den Weihnachtsmarkt und erfährt von Fred dass eine Leiche gefunden wurde. Er heißt Tim und soll zu einer kriminellen Bande gehört haben, die, die Scherbe der Hoffnung gestohlen haben. Als Ciel von Undertaker mehr über diesen fall erfährt, finden sie den Ring, der an dem Preis des Wettkampfes befestigt wurde. Ciel forderte Sebastian auf, den Wettbewerb zu gewinnen. Als er gerade zum Sieger Geert werden sollte, kam er zu einem Kampf und das Eis unter ihnen brach. Der Ring viel mit dem Preis in das Wasser. Als Elizabeth verschwindet, macht sich Ciel auf der suche nach ihr. Unterwegs trifft er Grell, jedoch bekämpfen sie sich nicht, sondern er beschützt Ciel, da dieser ihn ein versprechen gab. Als er, dank Pluto an einen Laden ankam, sah er eine Puppe, die aussah wie Elizabeth. Die Spur führte zu einem großen Anwesen. Als sie hinein gehen wird Ciel von einer Puppe angegriffen. Grell rettete ihn. Als jedoch Drocell kommt, holt dieser Puppen, aus stärkeren material. Ciel lässt Grell und Pluto alleine und rennt weiter. Als er in einem Raum ankommt, steht Sebastian am Fenster. Als die Puppen auch dieses Zimmer betreten, rettet Sebastian ihn uns springt mit Ciel aus dem Fenster. Als sie das Gejaule von Pluto hören, gehen sie zu dem Versiegelten Turm. Oben angekommen sieht Ciel Elizabeth, die jedoch von einem Puppenspieler gelenkt wird und Ciel angreift. Sebastian und Grell halten Elizabeth fest. Als sie Drocell entdecken, besiegt Sebastian ihn. Im gegenüberliegenden Zimmer, sehen sie eine Person auf einen Stuhl sitzen. Als Ciel auf ihn zu geht, sind es nur Puppen. Die Inder kommen- Curry Festival Es geschehen mysteriöse Morde in London und Ciel macht sich auf der suche nach den Mörder. Doch er geriet in einer Außenandersätzung mit einer Banditengruppe. Sebastian rettet Ciel. Doch als Soma und Agni auftauchten, stehen sie auf der Seite der Banditen, da sie aus ihrer Heimat kommen. Als sie bemerken, dass die Banditen angefangen hatten, wechselten sie die Seite und besiegen die Banditen. Als Ciel in seinem Haus in London ankommt, Steht plötzlich Lau mit Agni und Soma vor ihnen. Dort erfährt Ciel, das Soma auf der suche nach eine Frau namens Meena ist. Ciel und Sebastian helfen ihnen dabei. Doch dann schlägt sich Agni auf der Seite des vermeintlichen Entführers Harold West. Ciel Meldete Sebastian am Curry-Festival an, da die Meisten Opfer aus guten Curry-Läden stammen und da Agni auch an diesem Teilnahm. Als es nun soweit war, fanden sie Meena und erfuhren, dass sie Freiwillig bei Harold ist, da er Geld hat. Als der Wettkamp los geht, taucht die Queen auf. Sebastian und Agni stehen laut der Jury aud dem gleich Platz. Die Entscheidung liegt bei der Queen, die sich für Sebastian entschienen hat, da sein Curry-Brot für Reiche sowie auch für Arme Leich zu essen war.